Hetalia Axis Powers Oneshots
by Ambercat999
Summary: Various different Hetalia oneshots. I do not own any of the characters or songs used in these oneshots...
1. Beyond My Boarders GermanyOC

Name- Kirsten

Country- Switzerland

Position- Switzerland's little sister

Hair/Color- Shoulder Length Curly Brown Hair

Eye Color- Hazel

* * *

><p>Kirsten looked out from her bedroom window catching glimpses of the war that going on around her on all sides. And yet, to her disappointment, she wasn't part of it! Her big brother Vance had stubbornly decided that he was going to stay neutral even though she had begged him to pick a side and let her fight. But being the big brother he was protective of her and Lichtenstein, and refused to let her partake. Still… the sounds of soldiers yelling and guns going off were driving her crazy! The worst part was she couldn't even leave the country to visit her friends because of how paranoid Vance was. She missed listening to Austria's piano music in the midday light, swaying to the rhythm of the song. She missed cooing over Italy with Hungry when he did something silly. And finally she missed making pasta with the silly Italian himself.<p>

With a sigh she turned away from the large window determined to see Austria whether her brother wanted her to or not. She was just about to step out the door when Vance caught her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vance's Stern voice rang out.

She turned to him with that she hoped was an innocent smile. "Out…" her answer was vague; hopefully he would except it and leave her to her own devices. It was a common fact that she was easily board and often went exploring to amuse herself.

"Out where?" Damn… She should have known he would catch on.

"I'm gonna go see Austria and Hungry." She didn't dare mention Italy to her brother. Last she had heard he was part of the Axis Powers and she knew her brother would never allow her to see one of the "enemies".

"I already told you Kirsten you can't leave the country, it's a war zone out there. I can't protect you once you cross the border and those damn bastards would jump at the chance to use you against me… I just want to keep you safe." His voice was still stern but had taken on an almost pleading tone. He didn't want anything to happen to his precious sister.

Kirsten gave her brother an exasperated look. She appreciated that he wanted to keep her safe but she was old enough to take care of herself.

"Common Vance I'm just going to Austria's house, it's not like I'm going to walk right into the middle of the battlefield. Besides you taught me yourself how to use a gun. I'll be fine, I'll even call you when I get there, I promise."

Vance pondered her proposition for a second before stiffly nodding and making small shooing motions with his hands. Kirsten's face split into a huge grin. She gave her brother a tight hug before running out the door trying to get away before he changed his mind. She slowed to a walk as she neared the border. She had ended up right by Austria and Germany's border. Germany seemed a little worse for ware, but that was to be expected. She guessed that the allies weren't going easy on him just because he was outnumbered. She had just stepped across the border when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into someone's firm chest. She immediately started struggling. Unfortunately it was pointless, her captor was much stronger her. Suddenly she felt a sharp hit to the back of her head and everything went back.

She woke up sometime later tied to a chair and a throbbing head. She lifted her head for its slouched position to get her bearings. To her surprise standing right in front of her was Italy. She was happy to see that he hadn't been seriously hurt in the war but she was confused as to where she was and why she was tied up. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Italy where she was the door slammed open and an angry Germany strode into the room.

"Italy vat did I say about coming in here?" His voice as sharp and his presence intimidated her. Italy started shaking and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes; she wondered what Germany had done to him to make him so scared. "Never mind, how long has she been awake?"

"Just a couple minutes ve." Germany nodded before kicking him out of the room.

He turned to face her for the first time since he had entered the room and she stiffened immediately. There was no denying he had a demanding aura and it was impossible for her to not feel uneasy. The only people she had ever been around were kind and looked out for her. Germany was the complete opposite and she knew that she was now on thin ice and had to choose her words wisely if she wanted to make it out of her current situation safely.

"What ver you doing in my territory, girl?" She mentally bristled at the fact that he had referred to her as a girl as if she were a little kid, and was tempted to mention that she was actually on Austria's land when he had grabbed her but wisely held her tongue. Instead she just stared blankly up at him. She studied his face and grudgingly admitted that he had a handsome face with his intense blue eyes and silky blonde hair. She offhandedly wondered what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she failed to notice his eyebrows draw together and his eyes harden as he became irritated with his lack of response.

"Well…?" His voice conveyed just how annoyed he was with her. Her attention snapped back to her current situation and she blushed when she realized what she had just been thinking about. "Well sir, I never meant to trespass on your property I was heading to Austria's house to visit him because I was board at home." Her answer was the truth but she was careful not to mention that she was from Switzerland. Germany nodded satisfied with the answer she had given him. He walked over to her and bent down to untie her arms. He helped her stand up and she immediately stretched out her arms trying to get blood circulating back into them. Germany walked out of the room beckoning her to follow. She did so carefully, taking everything in as she did. He led her past several doors one or two were open and seemed polar opposites of each other. One was neat and very organized, the other one however was one of the messiest rooms she had ever seen and art supplies covered almost every surface in it. They then descended a grand staircase into the main living area.

They had just made it to the middle of the room when Italy came running and with a great leap attached himself to her side giving her a huge hug. As time passed she started spending more and more time with Germany and a relationship started to grow between them. She eventually told Germany where she was from but by that time it no longer mattered to him where she was from. Vance was on the fence about it at first but eventually accepted it because he saw how happy Ludwig made her. She was a nice reprieve from the war for Germany and Italy, every time she came over the stress of the war seemed to disappear.

One day while Germany and Kirsten were walking around his country, an enemy soldier seemed to appear out of no wear and opened fire. Germany grabbed Kirsten and dove behind the wall. He had been hit in the shoulder; unfortunately Kirsten was not so lucky. She had been hit in the chest and had started convulsing as soon as she hit the ground. In a rage he returned fire and dispatched the soldier quickly, immediately returning to Kirsten's side trying to stop the bleeding. But it was too late she died five minutes later in his arms and he was left to weep over her dead body.

He eventually picked her body up and started walking home, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Italy paled as soon as he saw her limp body and was reduced to a weeping mound soon after. When Switzerland heard he became even more withdrawn and violent. But Germany was hit the hardest by far. He didn't have the same fighting spirit after she died. Soon the allies beat the axis powers and his once grand nation was divided between the victorious countries. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to care, in his mind if had just surrendered after he met Kirsten she would still be alive and he would still have at least part of his country left. But he was a fool and had wanted to rule over the other countries and in the end had paid the price for his ignorance, he could only hope that she was in a better place.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was bad it's my first oneshot.<p> 


	2. My Settler AmericaOC

Name: Rayen (means flower)

Age: 18 (in appearance)

Height: 5'5';

Weight: 117 lb.

Birth Date: April 22

Hair: Dark long brown hair, worn in a tight braid.

Eyes: Dark Forest Green

* * *

><p>Rayen looked out the widow of her log cabin to see Alfred walking up the worn path that lead from the her house to the forest. It had been awhile since he had visited her and she smiled. She set down what she was working on and went to great him at the door. He greeted her with his big goofy smile and a loud "hey Rayen!" She gave a soft a laugh and a gentle smile before greeting him as well. He waltzed into her house without waiting for her to invite him in. She shook her head used to his somewhat rude but unintentional behavior.<p>

"So Ray what have you been up to?"

"Not much Alfred how about you, anything new happen at the world meeting?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug; he didn't want to talk about the meeting. It was boring and he was afraid that if he told her too much about the other countries that she would want to travel the world to meet them. In truth he didn't want to share her with anyone else. When he first met her she didn't speak a word or English and he didn't speak Native American. They had a rough start both fighting for control over the land. Looking back he regretted taking so much from her and her people but he was young and was only thinking of his future. Eventually after many wars they made peace. But even so, he could still see the scars of his actions. They were strewn across her arms, back, and torso. She had done damage to him as well but it did not compare. He had swords, and guns she only had stone and wooden weapons.

Rayen looked at Alfred confused. He had been staring off into space with a sad look in his eyes. Had something bad happened at the meeting?

"Is something wrong Alfred you look sad."

"It's nothing Ray just thinking about when we met…"

Rayen looked down self-consciously out of habit. She knew that the scars weren't very visible on her tan skin but she always glanced at them when anyone mentioned the past. She remembered the many battles she had had trying to defend her land from the white invaders. She also remembered the time right they made peace together. She was still healing from the last few battles and didn't fully trust the white men. She had welcomed them to her land and in return they had attacked her people savagely. She did not know if that would happen again. She would greet him stiffly and always keep him at arm's length. She eventually started to let him in but he soon made a horrible mistake. He moved in on the territory he promised her, and drove her out of her home for a second time. For a long time after that she regarded him with fear and hatred. He eventually broke her out of her shell a second time and did everything he could to keep her trust.

He didn't want to admit it but in the process of gaining her trust for a second time he ended up falling in love with her the only problem was that he had no clue as to how to tell her. He decided to wait until he was sure she felt the same way, to make sure he didn't lose her to someone else he convinced her to not go to the world meetings telling her that it was boring and that she was better off staying at home. He always made sure to keep her away from any country's that were visiting. The only people who were allowed to meet her were Mathew and Arthur. She got on great with Mathew, taking a liking to his soft spoken nature and cute pet polar bear. He enjoyed the fact that she noticed him and listened to what he had to say. She didn't like Arthur as much. He reminded her to much of Alfred; she also remembered when he had settled parts of her land even if he had been pushed out by Alfred.

She shook her head clearing her mind of thoughts of the past preferring instead to walk back into the kitchen and continue what she had been doing before Alfred's surprise visit. She picked up the stone bowl of partially ground herbs and the stone grinder mashing the herbs together for an herbal medicine she was making. No one was sick but she had gotten in the habit of making sure she had at least one bottle of each. She soon feel into a sort of trance focusing fully on what she was doing paying no attention to anything around her. Alfred slowly snuck up behind her and watched her as she methodically mixed the strong smelling leaves together; he soon got up the courage to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She gave a small jump unsure as to why he was suddenly showing more affection than usual.

He looked down at her wondering if she was okay with the affectionate gesture. She soon leaned back into him and he smiled; at last he knew how she felt. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head before she set the bowl and grinder back on the counter, turning to him and wrapping her own arms around him burrowing her head into his chest.

"I love you. You know that right Ray?"

"Of course and I love you as well Al."

He smiled liking the new nickname he had been given. Then he paused he knew that every Native American name had a meaning behind it and suddenly he wondered what Rayen's name meant.

"Hey Ray what's your name mean anyways?"

She laughed pulling her head away from his chest, much to his disappointment. "My name means flower… why?"

He looked down at her before giving her a loving half smile. "Just wondering, so… That means that you're my little flower right?"

She looked at him trying to tell if he was being serious or not. When she saw that he was being serious she shook her head, smiled a little before leaning up and pecking him straight on the lips. Before he could fully comprehend what she had done she pulled back and gave a small nod. He laughed a full hardy laugh before leaning down to capture her mouth in a second deeper kiss.

The End

* * *

><p>This is only the second oneshot that I've written and I don't currently have a Beta to tell me what I've misspelled and so on… Please review so that I will know that my work is actually good and what tell me what I could improve on… Just no mean comments please I'm trying my best and I know I'm not the best writer. Special thanks to Empoleonlover98 for adding Beyond My Boarders to their favorites.<p> 


	3. Happy Birthday Alfred AmericaOC

This is a continuation of sorts for my My Settler. Its Americas birthday and Rayen can't figure out what to get him… This story is written for xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx I hope this one is as good as my last one. Also thank you Heaven'sKnight15 for reviewing, I'm glad you like them :)

* * *

><p>It was the Fourth of July and Rayen was having trouble deciding what to get Alfred for his birthday. I mean what do you get a guy who has an entire country full of things; his economy was stable and she didn't have anything new to offer him like the other countries. France would give him silk, England would give him some sort of tea, Japan would give him some sort of new technology, Italy would give him pasta, china would probably build him his own china town, Russia would offer to let his join mother Russia (although it would be politely declined) and a bottle of very expensive vodka (AN my friend started laughing really hard when she thought of America , Canada would give him maple syrup, Switzerland might send him some of his delicious Belgium chocolate, and Germany would give him a fast new sports car. All she could offer him was some sort of animal skin or a piece of jewelry made of leather, bead, and bone.<p>

She didn't have anything different or special. Her people had been doing the same thing sense their creation. She hadn't advanced like the others. Her people still fished, hunted, and farmed in order to make a living. They still wore the same leather clothing they did when Americans first came to her land. And before now she had never had a problem with it but now as she struggled to think of something to get her boyfriend for his birthday she wished she had advanced like every other civilization had.

That afternoon when America went over to his girlfriend's house to house to tell her about the party he was throwing he noticed her behavior was off. She didn't seem to be paying as much attention to him as she normally did. She kept passing and mumbling under her breath in an exasperated tone, but whenever he asked her about it she would just brush it off and change the topic. Eventually he got tired of constantly being ignored so he snuck up behind her while she was pacing and wrapped his long arms around her torso hugging her to him effectively holding her in place. He then picked her up bridal style, completely ignoring her protests, and carried her out of her house and to the nearby stream where he promptly dumped her into it. She came up sputtering while he sat on the bank laughing. Then before he knew it he was the one sputtering and she was the one laughing. He grabbed at her determined not to be one-upped. She wadded away laughing all the while. He grinned before chasing after her.

They spent a couple of hours splashing and dunking each other before Alfred had to leave to inform the other countries about his party. As soon as he left Rayen's bad mood returned with a vengeance. She had just lost 3 hours of time to figure what she was getting Alfred for his birthday. And now she only had 2 more before the party and she was at her wits end. She had thought of everything and nothing seemed worthy of her boyfriend. Finally she called up England begging him to give her an idea.

"Well don't the Americans always set off fireworks during the Fourth of July? Why don't you do something with that…?"

After some thought she decided it was a brilliant idea and after thanking England profusely she began gathering all the required items for her somewhat abstract present. She finished with half an hour to spare that she spent getting ready.

The party was held in a private garden at the white house. There was a giant cake in the shape of the American flag. There was pop, German beer, a bottle of Vodka (especially for Russia), and water (For Feliciano because alcohol and or pop mixed with a hyperactive Italy would be a horrible idea). There was every sort of food imaginable so that no one would go hungry, though half the long buffet table was filled to the brim with hamburgers. Soon it was time to open presents. One by one each country presented Alfred with their present to him. With each one his smile grew a little more and before long it looked as if his face would split in half if it got any bigger. But he had yet to receive the present he was looking forward to the most, Rayen's. But as the last person came up to present his present (It's Canada because everyone else cut in front of him, he was originally third in line right after England and France…) Rayen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around before feeling someone's hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it was his girlfriend but upon reassessing the size he decided it was one of the other countries. He looked up to see Arthur standing behind him.

"Don't worry, Rayen didn't leave she's just adding the finishing touches to your present." America nodded and sat back. A few minutes later Rayen came running up to them with a smile on her face and a detonator in one of her hands a remote control in her other. She turned to America, "Are you ready?" He nodded and she pressed the play button on the remote and then detonated whatever she had set up.

_Woahhhhh woahhhhhhh  
>Shes got Brazilian leather boots on the pedal of her German car<br>Listen to the Beatles singing back in the USSR  
>shes goin around the world tonight<br>but she ain't leavin him  
>shes just going to meet her boyfriend down at the street fair<em>

It's a french kiss, italian ice  
>Spanish moss in the moonlight<br>just another American Saturday night

There's a big toga party tonight down at Delta Chi  
>they've got Canadian bacon on their pizza pie<br>they've got a cooler for cold Coronas and Amstel lights  
>It's like were all livin' in a big ol' cup<br>just fire up the blender, mix it all up

It's a French kiss, Italian ice  
>margaritas in the moonlight<br>just another American Saturday night

you know everywhere there's something there known for  
>although usually it washes up on our shores<br>my great great great granddaddy stepped off that ship  
>I bet he never ever dreamed we'd have all this<p>

You know everywhere has somethin' there known for  
>although usually it washes up on our shores<br>little Italy, Chinatown, sittin' there side by side  
>live from New York, It's Saturday Night!<p>

French kiss, Italian ice,  
>Spanish moss in the moonlight<br>just another American, just another American, its just another American Saturday night

As the first note of the song played fireworks started going off one after another. Soon an amazing display of colors and shapes seemed to dance in the sky along to the music. And as the final note rang out one gigantic burst of color exploded in the night, and as the sparks fell away it left a heart shaped American flag stood behind an American eagle wearing a Native American headdress, before they too slowly faded away.

Alfred sat stunned; he had never seen something like it before. Rayen stood next to his chair smiling knowing that she had successfully gotten Alfred a birthday present that he would always remember. After he finally got over his initial shock of the present his girlfriend had gotten him Alfred stood up and swept Rayen off her feet twirling her around before giving her a passionate kiss. This was defiantly the best birthday present he had ever gotten…


	4. Be My Escape NItalyOC

This came to me when my parents and I were coming home from dinner. I was listening to Imaginary by Evanescence when the story hit me hope you enjoy.

Name- Zita (little girl)

Hair Color- Dish Water Blonde

Eye Color- Dark Stormy Blue

Weight- 121 lbs.

Height- 5'5''

[Berlin Personified]

* * *

><p>Feliciano was board beyond belief. He had already gone to Spain to see if Romano wanted to hang out with him but he had been shot down fairly fast. So he instead decided to go see what Ludwig was up to. Unfortunately when he arrived at the Germans house he wasn't home. He was just about to return home when heard the sound of music coming from upstairs. Deciding to see where it was coming from he headed up the stair and swiftly started checking every room for the beautiful sound. He opened the door quietly and found himself looking in upon Berlin's room. She was Germany and Prussia's younger sister and he had met her once or twice during World War II. She was a soft spoken and kind young woman and often played the part of Prussia's voice of reason. Feliciano, not wanting to interrupt her, leaned against the door frame and simply listened to her sing.<p>

_I linger in the doorway  
>Of alarm clock screaming<br>Monsters calling my name  
>Let me stay<br>Where the wind will whisper to me  
>Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story<em>

Feliciano had never heard Zita sing before and was astounded by how angelic her voice sounded.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)<br>_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
>With this rampant chaos - your reality<br>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
>The nightmare I built my own world to escape<em>

Upon hearing the next part of the song the sensitive Italian almost started crying. The song was heart retching and he could almost feel Zita sorrow as she sang, the words seeming to flow from the deepest parts of her soul.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)<em>

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
>With this rampant chaos - your reality<br>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
>The nightmare I built my own world to escape<em>

Berlin had to fight for control her emotions as she neared the end of the song. She really did want to stay in her own reality, despising the world she was currently tied to, after her city was destroyed in World War I (leaving her with many scars and reoccurring nightmares of the innocent civilians screams as their homes were bombed…) she begged her brother not to start another war. But when Hitler became the boss something about Ludwig changed. He seemed to hang on Hitler's every word and didn't even bat an eyelash when Gilbert went missing. He became cruel, never spending time with her or listening to what she had to say. Her only comfort was that the Allies seemed to be winning and as bad as it sounded she wanted them to win hoping that it would snap Ludwig out of whatever funk he was in. When the Second World War was finally over Ludwig had apologized to both her and Gilbert and promised to listen to her more often but the damage had already been done.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)<em>

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
>The goddess of imaginary light…<em>

Her voice trailed off as silent tears started to fall from her face. Feliciano's widened as he watched her silent meltdown. He immediately knelt down and wrapped his arms around her trying to offer her any comfort he could.

"What's wrongs Zita?"

"I wish there was some way to escape this world, I hate it here. My body is scarred and ugly and I'm being shared between Russia and America (AN: I might be wrong sorry if I am…) and both my brothers are mentally and physically damaged from the wars." She took a shuddering breath trying to regain whatever composure she could. She hated showing emotions in front of others, even her brothers. She viewed them as weak and she refused to be seen as weak in front of anyone. Feli just pulled her tighter not sure what to say. He had never seen someone so lost. Even Ludwig had seen something good in the world after he lost Kirsten in the war.

"It's okay Zita, ve. I promise it will get better."

"How, Ludwig is busy trying to make amends with everyone and Gilbert is always drinking because he wants to forget everything he lost. I almost never get any sleep because I can feel my people's pain. They have been separated from their families and there's nothing I can do to fix it, even when I do get to sleep I have nightmares…"

"Well then I'll make you forget about everything bad that happened ve."

Zita looked up at him in confusion. The Italian had a big smile, he had decided that he would save her from herself and nothing she said was going to change his mind. She watched as suddenly his grin got bigger. He suddenly shot down pecking her on the lips before jumping up proclaiming, "And the first step to recovery is PASTA," and took off out of her room and to the kitchen intent on making some of his favorite food to help her. Zita sat their stunned for a second before allowing a small smile to spread across her face as she got up and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this wasn't as good as my other stories. It was a spur of the moment idea and I wrote it at 11 pm when I was tired. There are probably spelling and grammar mistakes so if you find any please just message me so that I can fix them. I don't have a beta so I do the best I can…<p> 


	5. You are my Sunshine RussiaOC

My grandpa used to sing this song to me when I was little and I thought that it would be fun to make a fan fiction based around it. Since Russia likes Sunflowers I thought I would be fitting. I don't have a Beta so I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.

Name- Chiara Clio Vargas

Hair Color- Rich Brown color; pixy hair cut

Eye Color- Forest Green

Weight- 123 lb.

Height- She comes up to Ivan's shoulder (about)

[The Vargas twins younger sister]

Russia was puzzled the first time he found a sunflower with a note attached to it. The note itself puzzled him even more "you are my sunshine", what did that mean? Ignoring it he put the note on his desk and had Toris (Lithuania) put the flower in a vase with some water. The next week he was greeted by another flower with a second note. This time the note read "my only sunshine", this time he didn't take time to ponder what the note meant he only put the note with the first and put the second flower with the first. He had to admit that the flowers were beautiful, they had been picked at the peak of their prime and someone had obviously taken careful care of them. It soon became what seemed to become a habit, every week he would find a new sunflower and another note. Soon when put together the notes made up what seemed to be part of a poem or song.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When Skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear

When I was sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear

I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried

You are my Sunshine"

After the third week Ivan started to look forward to the flowers, it was comforting to know that at least one person saw some good in him and seemed to take pleasure in his existence. But for some reason after the fourteenth week the notes and flowers stopped coming. At first he thought that whoever was sending him the gifts was just busy and couldn't make it that week. But soon he started to suspect that he wasn't going to get any more special notes or flowers. He thought about throwing away the notes but found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. This person whoever they were was the first person outside of his family to care for him. I mean sure he had Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia but the only reason they stuck around or even did anything for him was because they were scared of him. The sunflowers never seemed to wilt and they helped serve to remind him that while he was a ruthless person, someone still saw something good somewhere inside of him. 5 months later and everything was back to normal, and then one day Toris walked in with a sunflower with a note with hauntingly familiar handwriting. He handed it to Ivan telling him he had found it on the front porch. And though he didn't let the others see it, knowing that the person had not given up on him filled him with a warm feeling inside. But it also filed him with determination. He had to find out who was sending him these flowers so that he could properly thank them. At first he would wait out on the porch every morning, but he never saw anyone. Later on in the day either Toris, Eduard, or Ravis would bring him a sunflower and note claiming to have found it on the porch. He figured whoever was sending him the gifts didn't want him to know who they were so, when they saw him come outside, they would wait for him to leave before delivering the weekly gift. Finally on the 27th week he had Ravis (because he is the smallest), hide in some bushes and wait to see who was delivering the flowers to him. Ravis reported seeing the younger sister of Feliciano and Romano Vargas, Chiara, deliver the flower and then leave. The intrigued Ivan, he had only seen her once or twice when he visited Germany's house. Feliciano had been over also and Chiara seemed to be visiting her older brother for the weekend, she was shy so he didn't see much of her. She lived with Spain and Romano since the Italian boy determined that his younger twin wasn't qualified to take care of her. Unlike her older brother however she didn't hate Antonio and in fact loved him like another family member. (Sorry if that was random I just wanted to give a little background on Chiara). Wondering why she had randomly stopped sending him the flowers for five months. He had Estonia do some research and it turned out that she had been in the hospital during those months. It seemed that Italy was invaded by the Allies during Operation Avalanche. Chiara was in Salerno (the place Operation Avalanche took place) and was caught in the cross fire. Finally after a whole 29 weeks the poem/song was finished and Chiara still hadn't told Russia she was the one sending him the flowers. The poem went,

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear

When I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear

I was mistaken

So I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away ."

The smiley face was what seemed to signify the ending of it. This made Ivan a little depressed. He knew for a fact this time that he wouldn't be getting any more sunflowers with heart felt notes attached. The next day however the doorbell rang, being the closest Russia opened the door to find the youngest of the Vargas siblings standing there slightly hiding behind the bouquet of sunflowers she was holding. "I didn't really know how to tell you how I felt about you so I thought I'd show you instead…" She scuffed her toe against the floor as she held the bouquet out for him to take. He grabbed it gently out of her hand. But instead of replying verbally he simply pulled her into a hug, his big figure engulfing her tiny one, and kissed her softly on the forehead thanking her in his native tongue.

This is the version I was listening to for inspiration… .com/watch?v=K480BTMTpvo/


	6. Cat Nap RussiaOC

This is a second installment of sorts to my Russia/OC story for xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx. I would also I would like to thank NinaBlossom and DarkMarionette182 for adding my story to their story alerts.

Name- Chiara Clio Vargas

Hair Color- Rich Brown color; pixy hair cut

Eye Color- Forest Green

Weight- 123 lb.

Height- She comes up to Ivan's shoulder (about)

[The Vargas twins younger sister]

It was another world meeting and everyone had settled themselves in the meeting room and was waiting for Russia to arrive. Unbeknownst to them the reason he was late was because had stopped to pick up Chiara before going to the meeting. They had just entered the building and started to head to the meeting room when Chiara got a devious idea. She looked up at Ivan before reaching up and grabbing the scarf that Russia almost always be seen wearing. All of the assembled countries jump slightly as Chiara burst through the double doors laughing like a maniac, Russia following closely behind. They watched in shock and slight awe as Russia chased Chiara around the table a couple times, they were shocked because they all knew Russia could catch her if he really wanted but it seemed that he was indulging her and pretending that he couldn't quite catch up to her. Finally after the third full lap around the long table he decided that the chase had lasted long enough and sped up catching Chiara easily. He picked her up swinging her around once before requesting that she return his scarf to him. She shook her head and held it to her chest tightly with both hands; she was determined to keep the scarf. It was even softer than it looked and she absolutely adored it. Russia gave up after a couple of seconds figuring that it would pointless to continue arguing. He calmly walked over to his designated chair and sat down Chiara situated comfortably in his lap. The meeting started and soon her head started to bob as her eyes drooped lower and lower as the minutes passed. She found the meetings really boring since none of the information discussed never pertained to her. She almost never went to them for that very reason. The only reason she was here now was because Russia had requested she join him. She readjusted her position on his lap was that she was leaning against him with her legs hanging off of the legs and her head rested on his chest using the scarf she had stolen from him as a pillow. And not even five minutes she had drifted off into dreamland. Russia looked down to check on her and smiled softly when he saw her snoozing away. The other countries were shocked, the smile was only there for a couple seconds but they had still caught it and they were surprised to discover that any part of him could be so tender and caring. He looked up to find them all staring at him. As soon as they realized they that they had been caught they looked away fearing what he would do if they continued, all of them but France that is. He didn't look away because he wasn't paying any attention to the bigger country he was more focused on the young woman resting in his lap. France almost never got to see Chiara because she never attended the meetings and she found him somewhat scary so she would avoid him whenever possible. He noted that she had aged gracefully and was beautiful and as innocent as when she was a child. Seeing her asleep made her look even more like the child, all her innocence and ignorance of the bad in the world radiating from her peaceful face. He was roused from his thoughts when he felt a murderous aura being directed at him. He looked up slowly and accidently made eye contact with Russia. He immediately tensed as the intense purple aura that was surrounding the Russian man seemed to choke him. He started to sweat before finally looking away. After that conflict the meeting went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could with France and England arguing and America ranting about being the hero. Finally it drew to a close when everyone decided that they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other for even a second longer. Russia looked back down at Chiara to see if the others arguing had woken her. She was still out like a light and he smiled wondering just how much she could sleep through considering how loud the others got. Slowly he stood, careful not to jostle her, and headed out the door intent on taking her home so that she could get some rest in a proper bed. The others eyes followed him out again surprised at the normally cold and sadistic country's bipolar behavior. It had never accrued to them until then just how much of an impact Chiara had had on Russia. One by one they filed out of the room each pondering on the strange new "good" Russia (compared to how he was before Chiara), and the girl who found what little good was left in him.

Thanks for reading and I apologize for the somewhat short oneshot. I had the idea planned out in my head but the plot was so simple it was hard to write a long story. I am currently working on another Russia oneshot with a different OC and should post it soon. Thanks so much for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites/story alerts it really means a lot to me.

-Sarah


	7. Once Upon a December RussiaOC

Name- Adelia (royal) Garrett ("rule of the spear", from the elements _ger_ "spear" and _wald_ "rule")

Age- 21

Eye Color- Brown

Hair Color- Hazel

Height- She reaches Ivan's shoulders

There had been a lull in the countries lives; no wars were being fought and for the most part everyone's economy was doing fine. This meant very boring and mundane time for the representatives of the countries. In order to combat the dull days Alfred invited the other nations to go on a tour of his fifty states. They visited Washington DC, New York, Las Vegas, which was a very interesting experience in which many of them got drunk and woke up with a lighter wallet. From there they visited hot spots all across the states working their way from the East Coast to the North. They visited L.A. and Disney Land while they were in California before visiting Washington. This had always been one of Alfred's favorite states due to the beautiful scenery and abundance of fun things to do (I am biased because I'm from Washington but oh well). They didn't just visit the famous towns however they made stops to less known places as well, one of which being Monroe. The first night they were there they attended one of the American football games at the local high school. It surprised the other countries how into the game the crowd got even though their team was fighting a losing battle. The students cheered their hearts out through the entire game accompanied by the pep music that was provided by the band. Alfred bought everyone a hot dog from the confections stand, though only a few of them were brave enough to try it. During the game they asked the locals what there was to do around therefor fun and what stores they should stop at. The store L.A. Fashion was mentioned multiple times, there for being added to the list of places to visit. Stevens Pass and Leavenworth were also mentioned more than once. During the third quarter Ivan heard one of the band members mentioning to a friend about going to the Anastasia play that one of the local theaters was preforming in a few weeks. This peeked his interest and he mentioned it to Alfred, he didn't seem very interested but in the end it came down to a majority vote; most of them were in favor of going so it was marked down on the to do list. The next day Alfred was sent out to find the date and time of the opening performance so they could plan accordingly. Alfred however spontaneously decided that seeing the play wasn't enough for him and so after pulling some strings he arranged for them to watch the auditions for the play and then sit in on some of the practices. He made up the excuse that they were ambassadors from the other countries and that they wanted to see the show being put together, the producers agreed and gave Alfred the dates and times for the Auditions and all the practices. He walked back to the house they were staying at feeling pretty good about himself. The others were impressed with everything he had done and seemed to be excited for the upcoming events. They spent the next few days shopping and exploring the town that Friday they went to the Auditions. The producers asked Ivan if he would kindly add his input on who should play what role because Anastasia was Russian royalty; he agreed but didn't see anyone that really interested until Adelia walked onto the stage. She looked just like the original Anastasia did leaving him breathless, then as she started to sing he could have sworn he was listening to an angel; he decided then and there that he wanted her to play Anastasia. He didn't even bother listening to the other auditions finding them inferior compared to the angel of a girl named Adelia. After "watching" the other auditions he gave his opinions on who should play who and walked back to the others. They were all discussing what they thought of the auditions and who they thought would fit a certain role best. It seemed that everyone agreed that Adelia was perfect for the role of Anastasia, however, when they asked Ivan they only got a spacy agreement from him. He had long before been lost in his thoughts of the girl he deemed his new Anastasia. He realized that she had died long ago but he was convinced that Adelia was her reincarnation. The next day the parts were posted and the actors were introduced to the "ambassadors". Most of them stayed away from Ivan due to the fact that he was intimidating and gave off a slightly murderous aura; Adelia however actively sought him out asking him to help her learn her part since he probably knew more about her character than anyone else working on the play. He eagerly agreed to help and over the weeks slowly grew closer to her, bonding over an early morning cup of coffee or an afternoon trip to the library to research. As the opening night grew closer they grew closer and closer until finally he felt that they were close enough for him to share his true identity with her. Instead of being scared or even mad for being lied to she was curious and wanted to know everything about his past. This in turn only drew them closer as he told her all about his bloody past. He had feared at first that it would scare her away from him but again she surprised him by showing an excess amount of sympathy and affection for him. It was a few days before the opening night that he finally realized that he loved her. He had been waiting for her outside the dressing rooms when he heard one of the other actors asking her if she would like to go out to lunch on a date with him, Ivan waited with baited breath for her reasons and heaved a sigh of relief when she politely turned him down. He realized how much it bugged him to think about her in the arms of another man and decided that he would have to claim her as his own before someone else got to her. The opening night of the performance he watched her prance across the stage, reciting each line perfectly and leaving the audience in awe. As the curtains closed for the last time his palms began to sweat, what if she rejected him? He quickly pushed the thought from his mind refusing to sabotage himself like that. As she exited the stage to greet the guests he quickly pulled to the side and thrust a bouquet of lily's into her arms before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. It was abrupt but it was the only way he could think of to convey his feelings for her because he knew that he would mess up if he tried to put them into words. He watched as her face turned red upon realizing what had just occurred before tilting her head up and kissing him harder letting him know that she understood what he wanted to tell her and that she felt the same way about him.


	8. Does Anybody Notice Me SItalyOC

Name- Anina Beilschmidt

Hair Color- Dark Copper Golden Blonde

Eye Color- Right Eye is Gunmetal Grey and the Left eye is Violet Hyacinth (Descriptions of the eye colors at the bottom).

Age- 21

Weight- 120 lb.

Height- 5' 7''

Special thanks to NinaBlossom, vampire16goddess17, DarkMarionette182, Heaven'sKnight15, and xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx for giving me ideas for my oneshots! This was the one of the most asked for characters so without further ado …

Anina sat at the top of the stairs and listened to her older brother held another meeting with Italy and Japan. Since Hitler became her brother's boss she had seemed to grow farther and farther away from her. It started out with him spending less time with her. Then he started to almost ignore her, he would only give her simple short answers and wouldn't stay in the same room as her long enough for her to even attempt to start up a conversation. Even if she could get the beginnings of a conversation out he would dismiss it informing her that he was busy and didn't have time to talk with her. One day she walked by her brothers study and noticed that his boss was there, she stopped just outside the door and listened their conversation; she was hoping that they would mention something that would explain why her brother was treating her so oddly.

"I see that you still keep that inferior girl around." She flinched at how Hitler addressed her. She leaned closer waiting for her brother to defend her like he had always done in the past. "Ja mein Führer, but I have spent as much time away from her as possible just as you have instructed." She stumbled away from the door in shock but forced herself to stay for the rest of the conversation. She couldn't believe that he was avoiding her because of his boss; she would have thought that she meant more to him than some figure head that was only going to be in power for a short period of time. "I don't know why you insist on keeping her around, she can't be sent off to war like a male could and she isn't anywhere close to being part of the aryan race…" Hitler trailed off after that statement. She peaked through the door to see her brother sitting at his desk with his head bowed. She turned and ran from the sight, the mix between the disbelief of her brother bending his will to another person and the betrayal of her brother choosing a shallow greedy human over her; her heart was broken.

After that she barley left her room when Ludwig was home. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that he never came up to see what was wrong. He acted as though she never existed in the first place. He had taken down all the pictures that had her in it and made it appear as if he and Gilbert were the only ones who lived in the house. Italy came over and she watched from the top of the stairs, hidden in the shadows, as Germany and him talked. One of the rules Ludwig gave the Italian was that he was not to enter the room that was to the right of the stairs, in other words her room. She figured that it was because he was embarrassed to have such an imperfect female as a sibling. From then on she was present for almost every meeting the Axis Powers had, though they were never aware of the fourth person sitting at the top of the stairs. She would watch from the window in her room as they trained. She scoffed as she watched Ludwig try to teach Feliciano to throw a grenade. He was so useless she wondered why Germany kept him as an ally; he seemed to do more damage than anything. The only thing that seemed to brighten her day was the Italians brother. He seemed to have a deep hatred for her brother, something that she liked; she felt as if he was on her side instead of Ludwig's. She fell to the floor laughing when he tried to attack Ludwig only to slip on a banana peel in the process. It was then that she decided that she wanted to meet him. She grabbed some bandages and snuck out the door when she knew that the Axis's weren't looking and walked over to Romano. She gently grabbed the arm that he had scraped when he fell and cleaned it out before covering it with a bandage. Through the whole thing Romano stared at her in wonder. It was the first time someone other than Spain had done something to take care of him. After that they would meet up at least once a week. They would tour all around South Italy and Spain because Anina and Romano both agreed that they didn't want to be anywhere near Ludwig or as Romano had so affectionately named him the Potato Bastard.

Over time Anina found that she loved Italy's culture, or at least the culture in it's the South part of the country. She also enjoyed Spain but she never mentioned it because she knew how Romano felt about the country. She always found it funny how worked up he would get if anyone so much as mentioned her brother or Spain, but that was just one of the things that she liked about him, little did she know Romano liked her just as much he just didn't know how to express his emotions. He wanted desperately to tell her how beautiful he thinks she is and how much he loves to look into her multi-colored irises. Her eyes were probably his favorite facial feature, the two colors were both beautiful in their own right but when they were both added to one face they were truly something to behold… He decided to give her a gift in hopes of showing her how he felt through it, however since he didn't know what her favorite food was he decided to give her a batch of handpicked tomatoes, because after all who doesn't like tomatoes? She loved the gift and to show her gratitude she not only baked a pizza using the tomatoes to make the sauce but she also taught him how to properly throw a grenade; she had witnessed his first attempt a few days before and had almost had a heart attack when she realized that he had thrown the pin instead of the actual grenade. He was grateful for both and was pondering how to ask her out when he noticed France walking by, he immediacy squealed like a little girl and clung to Anina positioning her between France and himself. He knew that it was cowardly but he couldn't help it. Luckily for him France didn't notice them and continued past them, when he was finally gone Romano released her waist and bashfully stood back up looking away from her hoping to hide his bright red face. But before his face had a chance to cool down Anina had reached around him and gently tugged his face back to face hers. She stared at him for a second her eyes seeming to hint at something. Deciding that he was going to a chance he slowly leaned down and kissed her, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the disgust in her eyes. However instead of pulling away like Romano expected her to Anina kissed back with just as much emotion. After a few seconds they pulled away resting their foreheads together as they panted smiling at each other…

I hope everyone liked it! Hoping to update soon, I'll be gone for two weeks after school gets out so I'm trying to make up for the time that will be lost during that time; on the upside I'll be in Hawaii so I might find something to write a story about. Thanks to everybody who has kept up with my stories, Please Review.


	9. Can I Sleep With You SwitzerlandOC

Name- Chloe Jones

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- One blue and one green

Weight- 90 lb.

Height- Same as Liechtenstein  
>Age- One year younger than Basch (appearance wise)<p>

[America and Canada's sister]

NIGHTMARE!

Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below

Down to the devils show

To be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less than never

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air

Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)

So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head

You're now a slave until the end of time here

Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here

Yeah

Oooooooh

It's your fucking nightmare

While your nightmare comes to life

Can't wake up in sweat

Cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons

Victim of your own creation

~ Avenged Seven Fold, Nightmare

Basch couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was related to Alfred Jones, she was quiet, well mannered, and didn't seem to have a hero complex or obsession with deep fried food. The only indicators that they truly were siblings were the facts that America dropped her off and that their last names matched. However before he could even think to ask her how she was so different from her brother Lichtenstein had already pulled her away. All throughout the day he could hear the two giggling away as they played all sorts of childish games. Surprisingly enough he could always hear Lichtenstein's laugh over Chloe's. At dinner she ate a normal if not small amount, it almost scared him how opposite she was from Alfred. That night when he walked into Lichtenstein's room to say goodnight he watched as Chloe lay down in her sleeping bag, grabbed her moose pillow pet, and her stuffed teddy bear (who was holding an American Flag) before turning on her side and falling asleep; Convinced that both were settled for the night he walked to his own room, changed into his sleepwear and climbed under his covers, falling asleep almost instantly. Only what seemed like minutes later he was woken up by a shrill, terrified scream. In an instant he was out of bed and in Lichtenstein's room gun at the ready; However instead of finding an armed enemy he found the scared tear stained face of Chloe.

"What's wrong?"

"Toby he was gonna get me, he was gonna steal my soul!"

Her answered confused him to no end. He could understand the fear of being kidnapped but he couldn't understand the fear of them stealing your soul.

"What do you mean stealing your soul? No one can do that…"

"Toby's not human, He's a demon he's gonna take my soul and drag it down to hell!"

At this point he wasn't sure what to say next. The only person he knew of that believed in demons and the sort was England and knowing the relationship between Arthur and Alfred America never would have let England near his sister.

"Why would a demon be interested in your soul?"

"Because I watched the videos and I know he's here, now he is gonna kill me so that I can't tell his secret." At this he decided he needed to talk to someone else.

"I won't let him get you. I'll tell you what you stay here and I'll be right back." She nodded and hugged her teddy bear close. He walked out and headed down stairs grabbing the phone and dialing Alfred's number.

"Dude do you know what time it is, what the hell do you want?!" Alfred's voice was groggy and it was easy to guess that he had been asleep before the call.  
>"Well <em>dude<em> I just wanted to know why your sister was afraid of a demon named Toby."

"What do you mean man?"

"Well Chloe just woke me up screaming like a banshee. When I asked her about it she said that a demon named Toby was after her because she saw a video of him and because of that he was gonna kill her and drag her soul down to hell."

"A video… oh she's talking about the Paranormal Activity movies. We watched them the other night. But she was just fine after words…"

"But if she lives with you those couldn't have been the first horror movies that she's seen."  
>"She doesn't live with me dude, she lives with Mathew. She only visits a few weeks every year and this was the first year that he let me show her a horror movie." Basch shook his head at this. How could he be this stupid? Of course she would be scared if that was the first horror movie she had ever seen. Without saying anything else he hung up the phone and walked back up stairs. He found Chloe crying silently with her head buried in her pillow. Without saying a word he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. They sat like that for a while before she finally stopped crying. However as he stood up to leave she grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve.<p>

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Her voice was soft and shaky from crying. Looking at her stricken face he didn't have the heart to say no, so instead he shook his head yes and she stood up next to him grabbing his hand in the process. They proceeded to walk to his room and climb into his bed where she promptly curled up next to him. Subconsciously he wrapped his arm around her as they both fell asleep.

The next morning they were awoken by Lichtenstein as she gasped seeing her brother and friend sleeping together. He shock soon turned into delight as she grinned at her friend.

"See I told you he liked you back!" Both Basch and Chloe turned red as they watched Lichtenstein run out of the room. Basch turned to Chloe, "do you really like me?" Too embarrassed to speak she nodded turning her head away from him waiting to hear him tell her that he didn't feel the same way. Instead however, all she felt was a hand grip her chin softly as he turned her head back to face him. "Good because I like you too." Before she could respond he softly pressed his lips against hers before getting up and heading down stairs to make breakfast leaving Chloe speechless on the bed.


	10. We are Never Getting Back Together

(France/OC/England)

Name- Natalie Williams

Hair Color- Brownish blonde with natural red highlights

Eye Color- Light brown with golden flecks

Age- 22

Weight- 120 lb.

Height- 5' 5''

The countries had decided to have a karaoke night after a particularly stressful meeting. Mathew showed up late because he had "get something". That "something" turned out to be Natalie Williams Mathew's older sister and favorite person in the wide world. She seemed to be the only one in the world who was always willing to listen to him and never forgot about him. She had been reluctant to go at first partially because she felt that she wouldn't fit in with the other countries and partially because of who was going to be there, however after a few minutes of Mathew begging she finally conceded to go. America noticed her as soon as she walked in the door and immediately dragged her up to the stage. See, no one wanted to be the first person to sing/make fools of themselves and so America decided to sacrifice Natalie in order to get the night going. It took her a few moments to scroll through the songs before her face visibly lit up. She made her song choice and the song title "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift showed up on the screen. The music started and the other countries sat down at their respected booths giving Natalie their undivided attention.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

As she sang the first verse she scanned the faces of the countries watching her. France flinched as her eyes passed over his and England's table and tried his hardest to discreetly hide his face, he hadn't known that Natalie would be part of the party and was starting to regret attending. He knew she was singing this song specifically singing this song for him and it felt like she was rubbing salt in a fresh wound.

Natalie had noticed France trying to hide his face but didn't let on instead she just finished her short sweep around the tables and looked up at the words. This song had a lot of sentimental value to it and she found herself reminiscing on her first break up with France, yes France. They had been an item for the longest time until he suddenly just stopped visiting her and Mathew all together. For the first week she just assumed that he was busy then the second week she called him to ask what was up, he had made up some sketchy excuse but she had brushed off any hint of doubt that she may have had reminding herself that he had an entire country to look after. However after another two weeks went by she called him again only to have a girl answer the phone, when she asked for Francis the bitch had the nerve to tell her that he wasn't able to answer the phone at the moment in a breathy giggly voice while in the background she could hear Frances distinct laugh, the woman had asked her if she wanted to call back later but she had told her to let Francis know that they were over and to have a nice life before hanging up the phone rather violently. He had visited her a few days later begging her to take him back and that the girl who answered the phone was a new maid at his house, he swore he would never cheat on her and since she didn't have any actual proof that he had been unfaithful she took him back, however after that incident she never truly trusted him.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_

_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

After they got back together their relationship was rocky. He would just randomly accuse her of things and she would respond by yelling at him. This would lead to a big fight before one of them would finally throw up their arms in exasperation and call off the relationship claiming that the other person was pathetic before storming out; after a few days though one would always find themselves on the others doorstep asking for forgiveness. A few times Francis would tell Prussia and Spain about the girls that he had cheated on Natalie with when he was drunk and then they would in turn tell others who would tell others and so on and so forth until the information would finally get back to Natalie herself. However she was reluctant to believe that her boyfriend was being unfaithful so she just wrote it off as rumors spawned from drunken rambling.

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

Whenever Mathew would ask Natalie why she didn't just break up with Francis for good and find a new man, one who wouldn't make her cry she would tell him that they were simply going through a rough patch in their relationship and that it would get better soon they just had to give it more time. Mathew would always shake his head but he never bothered to argue with her, even if he thought it was impossible for the French man to change his ways he wouldn't make more trouble for his sister by putting more emotional stress on her shoulders.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_And my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

As the song ended Natalie was drawn out of her thoughts and found that tears had started to well up in her eyes sometime during the song and one was just about to escape. Before the lone tear could start its journey down the side of her face Natalie rushed off the stage, ignoring the applause of the others, and darted out the door hoping to find a quiet place to settle her emotions. France stood up to go after her but England stopped him, pushing him back in to his chair before following after the girl himself. He had heard about France and Natalie's relationship and could never figure out how the man could cheat on such a wonderful woman. He walked out the door and down the hall that lead to the bathrooms a little ways down he could see Natalie sitting against the wall shaking and rubbing at her eyes furiously. He had down next to her silently and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As she leaned against him he finally spoke up.

"He's an idiot for leaving you like he did. If I were in his shoes I never would have let you go not even for a minute let alone waste my time on another girl."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes so he continued.

"You may not have noticed but I took a fancy to you the first time we met, however by that time France had already sunk his claws into you. I have been waiting all this time for you to realize how worthless and petty Francis is so that you would break up with him and I could have my shot at making you happy. I know that I'm not the romantic hot shot that he is but I can promise you that I'm twice the man he could ever dream of being. What do you say we leave here and I take you out to dinner, does that sound good?"

Natalie nodded and they both got up. He grabbed her hand and they started off back towards the main room, right before they turned the corner though Natalie stopped there for causing Arthur to halt as well. When he turned back to see what had made her stop he was greeted by a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile that he couldn't help but mimic. She didn't say anything but he could tell that she was grateful to him and that she was willing to try having a relationship with him. They walked out of the karaoke bar ignoring all the strange looks they got and spent the rest of their night talking and laughing at a local café.

France watched from outside the window as Natalie and Arthur bonded, at first he had been jealous as he watched the English man lead Natalie out of the karaoke bar but after watching them get along he found that he couldn't have Arthur for making his move. Natalie was an amazing woman and he realized to late just how amazing she was. So he would leave them be, but if Arthur ever hurt her in any way Francis vowed that he would not only kill the man for doing so but he would find some way to earn himself a second chance with Natalie. But then again, watching the relationship that was blossoming in the café that was probably just wishful thinking…


	11. Notice for Readers

Hey guys I'm writing an original story called Teens of the Round Table and really need some feedback on it. It's posted on FictionPress under Ambercat999 it would mean a lot if you read it and then told me what you did and didn't like about it. Also if you have any specific ideas for oneshots I would love to hear them, thanks.


	12. A Swift Trial RussiaOC

So this is another Russia/OC oneshot but with a different character. She is Germany and Prussia's younger sister and very sweet. She doesn't represent a country or anything but she is immortal (because that's how anime and fanfiction logic works XD).

Tanja's squad had gotten the message about a week ago. They were to retreat, the Russians were coming and it would be safest for them to retreat to the west. They had set off immediately and were planning on meeting up with Ludwig and Gilbert's squads a few towns over and she could hand over control to someone else. She wasn't cut out for the military but Hitler was adamant that since she couldn't be killed that she needed to be a part of the war. And so that is how she ended up where she was today cold, hurt, and starving. She was never meant to hold a gun or take another's life and yet she had. All she could hope now was that she would never have to go through another war ever again. As she and her men trekked on toward their destination she looked at the war ravaged land and wondered how her brother was holding up. He was a reflection of his country and his country was a reflection of him. If Germany was so destroyed then she could only imagine what sort of state he was in. Suddenly there was a rustle from the bush overhead. The men surrounded her smaller form in seconds, a reflex gained from being on their own for so long. Not seconds later a Russian squad burst out, seemingly from nowhere, and surrounded their smaller group. They were herded into a tight circle while some of the men argued about what to do with them. Some wanted to turn them over to the rest of the Allies so that they wouldn't have to deal with them while others wanted to kill them on the spot. Suddenly a man stepped through the rowdy crowd. He was dressed differently than the others wearing a white scarf and tan trench coat. His face was almost childish but it was easy to see that he was the leader, the men scrambled to get out of his way. Their eyes showed just how much they revered him though the look seemed to boarder on fear. He looked over the group before nodding. In an instant the Russian's grabbed three of her men and began dragging them away. At the same time ropes were being strung up and in minutes the men were hanging dead from the tree. She looked away unable to comprehend that three of the men who had survived the entire war fighting alongside her were now dead and she could do nothing about it. Ivan looked over and noticed that one of the German soldiers had looked away, he was young no older than 17 but that didn't give him the right to look away as his fellow comrades hung from their impromptu gallows. He had probably lied about his age so that he could go and fight on the front lines and hopefully earn himself some prestigious medal of honor. Well, he thought, since he was so eager to be a part of the war Ivan would make sure that he got the whole experience. He reached out to grab the boy when suddenly the previously subdued enemy soldiers burst into a flurry of action all fighting to keep him from reaching the boy, the boy himself however didn't even try to shy away from his touch. All of the sudden a stray elbow smacked the boy across the face sending him to the floor. As he fell his helmet came clattering off. And from it long blonde hair came tumbling down to frame the now distinctly female face. He paused to look upon her now uncovered face; she was a pretty little thing with vibrant blue eyes, though dulled by the cruelty of war, and blonde curly hair that while matted from lack of care was obviously luscious and beautiful when cared for. She looked somewhat like the Beilschmidt brothers in face she looked exactly like the German brothers he was currently fighting against. Though instead of the harsh never ending hatred and defiance that he would always see whenever they crossed paths on the battle field he only saw pain and regret in the girls. She must have been forced into this war by her superiors, he thought, for there was no way that she would willing join on her own. In a split second he decided to take her away from the war to somewhere safe where she could be taken care of. He grabbed her arm, as gently as possible, quite certain that if he put any force at all into the grip that she would shatter in his hands like a porcelain doll. He slowly pulled her to a standing position and found that her head could scarcely reach his shoulder. However as soon as he began to drag her away from the men she started to struggle and shriek begging him not to spare her life, but the life of her men. It was only when he promised not to kill them until they had been tried in a proper court of law that she let him lead her away. He took her first to his base camp where he made sure that she was given a warm meal and a fresh set of clothes. From there he took her by plane back to Russia, more specifically his home. He made sure that she had a hot shower and another warm meal before finally tucking her slight form into a proper bed. He tasked the Baltics to nurse her back to health while he dealt with the politics that always arose after a war. Ludwig and Gilbert were both panicked when they couldn't find Tanja but once he explained how he had found her and taken her back to his house they seemed to calm down. Even though they were enemies they trusted that he would take care of her since she was an innocent who had been forced into the war. Eventually she got better but still she stayed with Russia. She couldn't seem to work up the nerve to go back to her old house after Hitler made her feel so unsafe. She started spending more and more time with Russia and over time she got to know the nice side of him. She seemed to bring out the best of him and he almost never picked on the Baltics when she was around. Over time they grew closer and closer until one day she pecked him on the lips one night right before she went to bed. They would usually spend the evening in his study. However instead of giving him a hug she kissed him and then ran away to her room before he could reject her. Not five minutes he walked into her room, she had already lain down, and was acting as if she was already asleep. He leaned over her "sleeping" figure and brushed a few strands off her forehead. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead. However when he went to pull away she caught him by the wrist and gently pulled him down to rest beside her. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night and from then on they were inseparable.


	13. A Team EnglandOC

Name- Lark Carter

Hair Color- White blonde

Eye Color- Left is grey and right is blue

Weight- 117 lb.

Height- About 5' 6''

She wasn't sure why all these people were at her best friend's funeral. Most of them hadn't spoken more than 10 words to her and at least half of them had talked about her behind her back. She wanted to yell at them to get out, but felt that her friend wouldn't have wanted it; Lark smiled for all the mistakes Anna had made in her life, she always looked passed the mistakes and shortcomings of others. If someone was rude or mean to her she would simply smile at them and move on. Lark knew that it hurt Anna to know that everyone saw her as some druggie whore who should be avoided at all costs. The truth was that if one was to look passed all of the obvious faults she had they would find one of the purest kindest souls to ever walk the face of the earth. The pastor started to talk and sniffling could be heard from various places around the church. Larks eyes were misty but she refused to let even a single tear fall. Instead she leaned against Arthur and prayed that the service would be over soon so that she could get away from all the fakes who were disrespecting her friend's memory. If she could have it her way the only people who would be allowed in the church would be Arthur, Alfred, Mathew, and some of Anna's close family members. After all they were the only ones who cared about Anna during her life; they were the only ones who took the time to help her through the roughest parts of her life and now that she had passed on to the next life, they were the only ones whose tears were drawn up by actual memories and not the idea of grieving for the sake of grieving. Soon it came time for people to share their memories of her. The first person to go up was a girl from their school named Kylee she was one of the popular, athletic, and ASB's girls that everyone had looked up to in high school. As she spoke her voice wavered even as she seemingly lied through her teeth. She talked about wanting to help Anna and how she was sorry that she couldn't have done more. To most it was a touching story and they sympathized with her. But Lark knew better. Kylee would always sneer at Anna when they passed each other in the halls and would go out of her way to avoid coming into physical contact with her as if she carried some horrible incurable disease. Next came Anna's parents who were so distressed that it was hard to understand what they were saying. Finally it was Larks turn to speak. She walked up to the podium and just stood there for some time. Finally she cleared her voice and began to speak.

"I don't know how many of you who have gathered here actually cared about Anna, and I don't know how many of you are going to go home after this and go about your lives as if this never happened. But Anna was my best friend. She was the one I turned to when I felt like it was me against the world and she always made time to comfort me. She never stopped to wonder what she was getting out of the relationship and she always seemed to put my needs before hers. She always saw the best in people even when they only saw the worst in her and she never stopped to complain about the hand life had dealt her. It's true that she had an addiction to drugs, I'm not going to pretend that she didn't, but wasn't her defining feature. She was a caring soul who always took the time to wonder if there was anything she could do for someone else. Even when she was homeless and practically starving she wouldn't hesitate to give someone else her blanket, food, or even paycheck. _That_ was her defining characteristic. And now that she has passed all I can say is that God has finally reclaimed on of his angels. She made me promise that I would sing at her funeral, and she also made me promise that it wouldn't be anything that would put everyone to sleep, and so I'm going to take the time to sing now before I loose myself to my grief and am rendered unable to keep my promise."

With that Lark motioned to someone standing off to the side. They pressed a button and the music for the song A Team by Ed Sheeran started playing.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

She bowed her head rested her hand on the closed casket and then returned to her seat next to Arthur. He leaned over and kissed her forehead in an attempt to comfort her. She couldn't help but smile. Anna was the reason that the two had ended up together. Lark had had a crush on Arthur and it was Anna who had bullied her into talking to him. She always said that she was living her romantic life through Lark and always made her tell everything about their dates. She still remembered sitting with Anna in her little apartment talking about their dream weddings. She then looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. It was at that moment that she decided that she was going to mix her dream wedding with Anna's. And in place of a maid of honor she was going to have Anna's senior picture placed on a stand. At that moment a feeling of content settled over Lark, it was as if Anna's spirit was right there with her thanking her for all she was doing. Finally the last prayer was said and Anna's coffin was lowered into the group. Slowly people drifted away from the grave site until only Lark and Arthur were left.

"Love," Arthur said gently, "are you ready to leave?"

Lark turned to look at her fiancé and gave a small smile, "yeah let's go, I can almost hear Anna scolding me for wasting my time." Arthur gave a short laugh before draping his arm across her shoulders and leading her back to their car. There was a wedding to be planned and Lark would be damned if it wasn't good enough for both herself and her late best friend.

So this was kinda really depressing but oh well. I heard this song on the radio the other day and it hit a cord in me so I decided to write a oneshot about it. I would really appreciate some feedback on what people think of the oneshots. I would also like to thank CrazyFlowerHeaven for following my oneshots and adding them to their favorites.


End file.
